winxclubfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Stella
Stella ist die Prinzessin von Solaria und die Fee der Sonne, des Mondes und der Sterne. Biografie Staffel 1 In der ersten Staffel erfährt man, dass Stella bereits ein Jahr auf Alfea war und das Zauberlabor aus Versehen in die Luft gesprengt hat. Griselda hätte es am liebsten gesehen, wenn Stella von der Schule geflogen wäre, aber Stella kehrt nach Alfea zurück, um das erste Schuljahr zu wiederholen. Sie ist in der ersten Folge auf der Flucht vor einem Troll, den die Trix auf sie angesetzt haben, um an ihr Sonnenzepter zu kommen. Dabei gelangt sie auf die Erde und erhält überraschend Hilfe von Bloom, die zum ersten mal ihre Magischen Kräfte eingesetzt hat. Sie überredet Bloom, mit ihr nach Alfea zu kommen und sich zur Fee ausbilden zu lassen. Bloom und sie sind beste Freundinnen. Staffel 2 Seit Anfang der zweiten Staffel, als die Feen ihre Herzbandelfen bekommen, gehört Amore zu Stella. Amore hegt zwar aufgrund von Stellas leichten Charakterschwächen hin und wieder Zweifel, ob sie die richtige Fee gewählt hat, aber Ende der zweiten Staffel stellt sie fest, dass Stella eine absolute Romantikerin ist und daher ideal zu ihr passt. Stellas Eltern, das Königspaar von Solaria, hat sich im Verlauf von Staffel 1 scheiden lassen. Das hat Stella sehr mitgenommen, und sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass ihre Eltern wieder zusammenkommen. Staffel 3 In Staffel 3 verkündet ihr Vater ihr, dass er eine große Überraschung für sie hat. Stella glaubt, dass ihre Eltern sich versöhnt haben, und ist schockiert, als sie erfahren muss, dass ihr Vater Gräfin Cassandra heiraten wird. Deren Tochter Chimära kennt Stella nämlich schon; die beiden sind schon von der ersten Begegnung r Feinde. Nachdem sie herausgefunden hat, dass Cassandra und Chimära gemeinsame Sache mit Valtor machen, kämpft Stella schließlich gegen sie und setzt sie gefangen. Staffel 4 In Staffel 4 müssen Stella und die Anderen die letzte Erdenfee suchen und vor den Hexer des Schwarzen Kreises schützen. Dabei eröffnen sie eine Tierhandlung für Feenkuscheltiere, wobei Stella für die Kleidung der Feenkuscheltiere verantwortlich ist. Dabei haben sie die letzte Erdenfee namens Roxy gefunden und die Kraft der Believix erhalten. Staffel 5 Die Winx müssen die Sirenixkräfte erhalten, um Tritannus,der die Herrschaft haben will und sich mit den Trix verbündet, zu besiegen .Dabei lernen sie die Selkies kennen, unter anderem ihr Selkie Illiris. Sie müssen Rätsel lösen, wobei Stella selbst getroffen wird. Weil die anderen geglaubt hatten, dass Stella sich wie ein Kind benimmt, wurde sie wirklich zu einem Kind. Persönlichkeit Stella ist mächtig, sehr hübsch und dementsprechend mit Selbstbewusstsein ausgestattet. Außerdem ist sie extrem modebewusst und liebt nichts mehr als shoppen: Obwohl sie andauernd sagt, sie hätte nichts zum Anziehen, erzählt man sich von ihr, sie habe den größten Kleiderschrank in der bekannten magischen Dimension. Sie erscheint oft recht oberflächlich und manchmal sogar schnippisch, hat im Grunde aber ein gutes Herz. Darüber hinaus kann sie mit ihrem Charme wirklich jeden Mann um den Finger wickeln. Allerdings nimmt sie es mit den Vorschriften nicht allzu genau. Stellas Beziehung mit Brandon Brandon gibt sich anfangs für Prinz Sky aus, was allerhand Verwirrung stiftet, denn Stella fängt an, mit ihm auszugehen, als sie ihn noch für Sky hält. Brandon gesteht ihr schließlich niedergeschlagen die Wahrheit; er glaubt, Stella werde sich jetzt von ihm trennen. Aber Stella sagt ihm, dass er kein Prinz zu sein barucht, damit sie ihn mag. Aus den beiden wird ein Paar. Da Brandon ganz offenbar ein totaler Mädchenmagnet ist, ist Stella hin und wieder eifersüchtig, aber zu einem ernsthaften Streit kommt es nicht. Als Chimära Stella auf deren Prinzessinnenball in ein Seeungeheuer verwandelt, ist Stella verzweifelt. Zunächst hat es den Anschein, dass sie nur ihr gutes Aussehen zurckwill, tatsächlich hat sie aber Angst, dass Brandon sich von ihr trennen wird, wenn er sie so sieht. Deshalb überdeckt sie ihr Aussehen (in Staffel 3, Folge 4: 'Der Spiegel der Wahrheit') zunächst mit einem Zauber, aber noch bevor sie Chimäras Fluch aufheben kann, findet Brandon die Wahrheit heraus und sagt Stella, dass es ihm völlig egal ist, wie sie aussieht, weil er sie liebt. Stella schafft es erst dadurch, Chimäras Zauber zu brechen. Als Brandon in Staffel 3 auf Eraklyon gefangen genommen wird, macht sich Stella große Sorgen um ihn und ist sehr erleichtert, ihn heil wiederzusehen.In Staffel 4 setzen die beiden ihre Beziehung auch auf der Erde fort. Mitzi, Blooms fiese ehemalige Schulkameradin, fängt an, für Brandon zu schwärmen und sähe ihn und Stella gerne getrennt, aber Brandon hat nicht das geringste Interesse an Mitzi. Aussehen Stellas Lieblingsfarben sind warscheinlich orange und gelb. Stella hat blondes Haar, braune Augen und hat leicht gebräunte Haut In Staffel 1 trägt Stella ein orangefarbenen Rock und ein hellgrünes geknotetes T-shirt. In Staffel 2 und 3 trägt Stella ein türkisgrünes Kleid mit dunkelrosanen Streifen. In Staffel 4 trägt Stella viele verschiedene Outfits, weil die unterschiedlichen Situationen es erfordern. In Staffel 5 trägt sie ein knielanges Kleid, das aus Vlants besteht in Orange-und Lilatönen. Stellas Zauberkraft Stella ist die Fee der Sonne und des Mondes (und dem Morgen- und Abendstern). Damit kann sie ihre Gegner blenden, große Energiewellen auslösen, aber auch manchmal in die Zukunft sehen. Anfangs basieren Stellas Kräfte ausschließlich auf dem Ring, den sie immer bei sich trägt und der im Kampf zu einem Zepter wird. Als die Trix ihr diesen Ring abnehmen, kann Stella sich nicht mehr verwandeln und nicht mehr zaubern. Magische Winx: Stella hat diese Verandlungsstufe von Anfang an. Anfangs aber nur durch ihr Zepter. Charmix: Stella verdient sich ihr Charmix, indem sie Layla zuliebe ihren Egoismus außen vor lässt, obwohl Layla und sie sich damals nicht sehr gut verstanden haben. Stellas Charmix besteht aus zwei gegeneinander gedrehten Spiralen, die einen orangefarbenen Edelstein einschließen (Staffel 2 Folge 21 Charmix Power). Enchantix: Stella wird zu einer Enchantix-Fee, als sie ihren Vater vor einem Drachen rettet (Staffel 3 Folge 8 Böse Überraschung für Bloom). Belivix: In Staffel 4 wird Stella eine Believix-Fee. Außer den normalen Flügeln hat sie noch drei weitere: Speedix, Zoomix und Tracix. Mit den Speedix ist sie schneller, mit den Zoomix kann sie sich telepotieren und mit den Tracix können sie in die Vergangenheit reisen. Außerdem bekommt sie, wie die anderen Winx, zwei Schicksalsgaben: Sophix und Lovix. Das Sophix ist die erste Schicksalsgabe, welche es den Winx ermöglicht, Eins mit der Natur zu werden. Diese Gabe wird auch „Gabe der Weisheit“ genannt. Das Lovix ist die zweite Schicksalsgabe die einer Believix-Fee zur Verfügung steht. Sie wird auch „Gabe des Herzens“ genannt. Die beiden Schicksalsgaben bekommen sie von den den Ätherischen Feen die unabhängig von Zeit und Raum sind (Staffel 4 Folge 6 Eine Fee in Gefahr). 'Kräfte von Stella' Winx Hellsicht, Erleuchtung, Spiegelfeuer, Super Sonnenkraft, gebündelter Sonnenstrahl, Solarwind, Sonnenregen, reflekierende Spiegel, Sonnenstromkranz Enchantix Sonnenlichtexplosion, Lichtwellen, Wolkenbrecher, Sonnenverdunklung, Enchantix magischer Mondschild, 'Blitzentladung, Sonnenenergieentladung, Lichtstrahl, Lichtermeer, magischer Regenbogen, Sonnenfackel, Sonnenlichtdusche Believix Solarsturm, Doppelfinsternis Outfits und Freundschaften Stellas Lieblingsfarbe ist gelb. So wie ihr Handy in Staffel 5 auch. Ihr Style ist fast immer sommerlich. Außerdem hat sie blonde Haare und hellbraune Augen. Anfangs konnte sie Musa und Layla nicht so leiden, aber irgendwann wurden sie dann doch noch sehr gute Freundinnen. Ihre besten Freundinnen sind allerdings Bloom und Flora . Fee Stellawinx (6).jpg|Stellas Magische Winx Stella-charmix-1-.jpg|Stellas Charmix Stellas Enchantix-1-.jpg|Stellas Enchantix Screenshot (7).png|Stella Enchantix 3D Magicznypylstella.png|Feenstaub 698px-Stellas Believix-1-.jpg|Stellas Believix Stella Harmonix.jpg|Stellas Harmonix Stella sirenix.jpg|Stellas Sirenix 2D Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stellas Sirenix 3D Stellasstick-1-.png|Stellas Zepter Stella bloomix winx club 6 season by forgotten by gods-d6x1mu7.png|Stellas Bloomix Galerie : Hauptartikel: Stella/Galerie en:Stella Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Prinzessinen Kategorie:Feen Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Winx Club Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Winx Club:Das Geheimnis des Verlorenen Königreichs Kategorie:Winx Club:Das Magische Abenteuer Kategorie:Comics Kategorie:Alfea Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Solaria Kategorie:Stella Kategorie:Verbindung des Lichts Kategorie:Königliche Charaktere Kategorie:Brandon Kategorie:Staffel 6